trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Invasion/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Olivia appears to be walking through the hallways, holding a torch and pointing past dead bodies. OLIVIA: Oh my God... She hears a noise and points her torch to the source. OLIVIA: Hello? She suddenly notices the silhouette of the Red Devil. OLIVIA: (scream) She turns around to run away but the Red Devil stands behind her and pushes her to the ground. OLIVIA: Help! The Red Devil pulls out a voice recorder used to communicate from the previous episode. RED DEVIL: In here, no one can hear you scream! The Red Devil pulls out a Freddy Krueger-styled claw hand and strikes down on Olivia. OLIVIA: (scream) Olivia wakes up in her bedroom, revealing it to be a nightmare. She runs into the bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet and takes out her medication and takes a pill before dropping and accidentally breaking the glass of water she used to swallow the pill. OLIVIA: Shit! Olivia gets down on her knees and starts clearing up the mess, and putting it in the trash can in the bathroom, but notices her mother’s picture of her with the Red Devil during 1995. OLIVIA: What the- (INTRO) SCENE 1 In the kitchen, Olivia comes down to see her mom, reading a newspaper. OCTOBER 29 NANCY: Oh, hey... sweetie. Are you okay? OLIVIA: Yeah, I’m fine. Olivia walks over and sits down. NANCY: Are you sure?... I heard a glass break. OLIVIA: Yeah... Everything’s great. NANCY: Oh, okay... Do you want breakfast? OLIVIA: I’m not hungry. NANCY: Are you sure- OLIVIA: Mom, what’s this? Olivia takes out the picture, showing it to Nancy. NANCY: Oh, um... That was me in high school. OLIVIA: Yeah, I kinda gathered that... But who’s Dennis? And why is he wearing the Red Devil costume? NANCY: I told you, the Red Devil is the school mascot... The picture was taken a long time ago... Probably at a Pep Rally. OLIVIA: But... who’s Dennis? NANCY: Just some guy from school... Now, get to school before you’re late! OLIVIA: But- NANCY: No “buts”, Olivia! I don’t want a repeat like the last time. Olivia scolds Nancy and walks away. SCENE 2 At the school assembly, Veronica is giving a speech. VERONICA: ...And finally, with the recent death of our junior class president, Rachel Gray... I regret to announce that the school will be hosting a new campaign... So, anyone wanting to sign up... Please do! The bell rings as everyone leaves, Caitlin turns to Amber and Prada. CAITLIN: I think I’m going to sign up for class president. PRADA: You? CAITLIN: Yes. PRADA: No! CAITLIN: No? PRADA: Yes! CAITLIN: Wait... Now, I’m confused, do you want me to sign up or not? PRADA: I don’t want you to sign up! CAITLIN: Why? PRADA: Because I’m going to sign up... Duh! CAITLIN: But I really need this to get into Harvard or Yale. PRADA: But I also need this because Chuck and I broke up so I need to do this and win, and show him that I don’t need him! Prada walks over and puts her name on the sign-up sheet when Chuck walks over. PRADA: Ugh... What do you want? CHUCK: Well... If you must know, I’m here to sign-up for class president. PRADA: Um... No, you’re not! CHUCK: Actually, I ‘am. Chuck takes the pen off Prada and writes his name down. CHUCK: Good luck! Chuck walks away. SCENE 3 In the library, Olivia is looking at the image of her mother with the Red Devil, while researching on google for results on what happened around 1995 in Bellwood. She comes across an article saying “Nightmare Terror in Bellwood”, seeing a picture of Dennis without the mask. OLIVIA: Oh my- Dylan walks over. DYLAN: Hey Olivia! OLIVIA: Oh, hey... Dylan. DYLAN: I wanted to apologize about Liam. OLIVIA: There’s no need... He explained that it was a misunderstanding. DYLAN: Misunderstanding? That’s not the way it felt at the time. OLIVIA: Look, I’m sorry about you and Liam, but- DYLAN: It was Regina... Regina was the girl he was seeing. OLIVIA: What? DYLAN: I didn’t want to tell you this, but after the Summer Regina disappeared, he also disappeared and I haven’t heard from him since. Dylan takes out his phone and shows Olivia a video someone recorded of Regina and Liam dancing at a bar. OLIVIA: Oh my God... Why wouldn’t he tell me this? DYLAN: I’m sorry, Olivia... But I thought you should know. Olivia looks back at the computer screen, revealing the Red Devil. OLIVIA: Wasn’t our parents' friends in high school? DYLAN: Um... Yeah... Why? OLIVIA: This is going to sound weird but I think these murders that are happening now are connected to our parents. DYLAN: What makes you say that? Olivia shows Dylan the picture. OLIVIA: It’s my mom when she used to go here in 1995. DYLAN: Okay... But wasn’t that killer caught? OLIVIA: Yeah... But I don’t understand- DYLAN: Wait, what’s this? Olivia clicks the link, revealing a woman who has written a novel about her ordeal with her survival of the 1995 massacre. HOST: Our next guest is a survivor of the Bellwood massacre of Halloween: 1995 and best-time selling author of her terrifying ordeal... So, please a warm welcome to Patty Greenwald. Patty walks on to the set. OLIVIA: Why does that name sound familiar? DYLAN: Maybe, it’s because she lives in the same street as us. Olivia appears shocked. SCENE 4 In the student’s lounge, Caitlin is sitting talking with Brandon and Landon. CAITLIN: (crying) ...Sometimes I really hate Prada, I try to be such a good and supportive friend, but she always pushes me aside and never let's be have the spotlight! LANDON: Why don’t you trick her? CAITLIN: How? BRANDON: Well, why don’t you pretend to be her foil? CAITLIN: What do you mean? LANDON: You tell Prada that you're only signing up to help her win. CAITLIN: And Prada usually pushes me aside... So, it would work... Nice work, guys! BRANDON: And then you demolish her, and win! CAITLIN: Yes... Ugh! I love you guys. BRANDON & LANDON: We love you too! BRANDON, CAITLIN, LANDON: Jinx! They all start laughing as Prada walks in. PRADA: Ugh!... Has anyone told you that three’s a crowd? Prada sits next to the seat across from them. CAITLIN: Prada? PRADA: Yes, sister-wife? CAITLIN: I was rethinking about me signing up for the presidential election... And, I know you don’t want to win... But I actually don’t want to win. I want to sign-up to show the people that you are more deserving of winning. PRADA: Wow... Caitlin!... I don’t know what to say, except sure! CAITLIN: Really? PRADA: Yes... I mean... no one would vote for you- Prada notices Bradley writing her name on the sign-up sheet and walks over. PRADA: Um... What do you think you’re doing? BRADLEY: Signing up for junior class president... What does it look like? You know what, don’t answer that, I don’t have time for your pettiness... This school has been overrun by the HBI-Scum Squad for too long... And it’s time for your reign of terror to end! Bradley walks away. PRADA: Ugh!... I hate it when she gets the last word. SCENE 5 In the library, Kyle brings over books to Ridley. KYLE: So, what kind of scene do you want to recreate for Mr. Smith’s class? RIDLEY: Um... Ridley picks up a book, revealing it to “Romeo & Juliet" KYLE: I mean... It doesn’t have to be anything romantic... I know that. RIDLEY: Why do you say that? KYLE: Oh... Aren’t you gay? RIDLEY: Um... No. Ridley looks over and sees Amber. RIDLEY: Can you give me a sec? KYLE: Sure. Ridley walks over to Amber. AMBER: Hey, Ridley- Ridley pushes Amber against the bookcase. AMBER: Ouch! What’s your damage? RIDLEY: You!... Are you telling people I’m gay? AMBER: No... Why would I? RIDLEY: Because you’re friends with Prada! AMBER: Well, I hate to break it to you, but maybe you shouldn’t judge a book by the friends she has... Because I wouldn’t do that to you, especially because I know what it’s like to have a homophobic parent. RIDLEY: What? Are you actually into me? AMBER: Maybe... I don’t know... I’m curious, I guess. RIDLEY: Well, aren’t you into guys? AMBER: I mean, yeah... Aren’t you? RIDLEY: ...I-I don’t know. AMBER: Hm... Well, maybe she should figure that out. Amber walks away and Ridley walks back over to Kyle. KYLE: So, I was thinking maybe we should do one of the less romantic scenes- RIDLEY: Actually, a romantic scene would be fine! KYLE: Really? RIDLEY: Yeah... And, Kyle... Would you like to go out with me, sometime? KYLE: Like, on a date? RIDLEY: Yeah! KYLE: Aren’t you- RIDLEY: Just rumors and speculations... So, do you want to? KYLE: Yeah, sure! SCENE 6 Olivia and Dylan appear over to Patty’s house and ring the doorbell. OLIVIA: You know, you don’t have to do this for me. DYLAN: It’s not a problem, I shouldn’t let you do this alone. Patty answers the door. PATTY: Hello? OLIVIA: Patty Greenwald? PATTY: Yes? OLIVIA: Hi... We’re founding members of the Patty Greenwald fan club, and would like to ask you a few questions for our blog. The scene transitions to Patty in her living room of 10 cats as Olivia and Dylan sit uncomfortably on her plastic-sheet couch. PATTY: Normally, I don’t accept interviews from people who knock on my door, but when you said fan club... I couldn’t help myself... As you can see, I didn’t become best-selling artist. OLIVIA: Yes, well we just wanted to ask you a few questions for our blog. PATTY: Shoot! OLIVIA: Right... Olivia takes out her picture of Nancy and Dennis. OLIVIA: Do you know these two? PATTY: Well, as you know already, the killer would be our very own mascot. OLIVIA: And the girl? Patty looks at the young Nancy and back at Olivia. PATTY: Oh my God... It can’t be! You’re Nancy Keller’s daughter, aren’t you? OLIVIA: I was hoping we would skip past that part. PATTY: What are you really doing here? OLIVIA: Okay... I just needed to know things that my mom isn’t telling me... Please! PATTY: Okay, fine... Well, me and your mother were friends during high school, but then she started to befriend him... OLIVIA: Him? PATTY: Dennis Thompson. OLIVIA: My mom dated a serial killer? PATTY: This was pre-killings. Their relationship was sweet but very short-lived, and your father was also causing problems when they began to date. OLIVIA: What caused them to break up? PATTY: I don’t know... But after their break-up, your mother left Bellwood for a while and returned for her senior year. Patty looks out the window. PATTY: You guys better leave... It’s getting late. The scene transitions to Olivia and Dylan walking home. DYLAN: So, what are you going to ask your mom? OLIVIA: Honestly, I don’t know where to begin. DYLAN: Look... Olivia, I just wanted the apologize again with Liam... I didn’t want to hurt you, I just thought you should know he’s that type of guy who keeps secrets. OLIVIA: (laughs) It’s okay... I will deal with Liam whenever I can. But why do you assume that he’s the only one with secrets... Don’t you? DYLAN: I mean... Full disclosure, I was seeing Kayla Montgomery behind her parent's backs... They didn’t want us to date. OLIVIA: Why? DYLAN: I don’t really know... Kayla always implied that her family are control freaks so I didn’t question it. OLIVIA: Well, this is my stop. Olivia stops at the front of her house. DYLAN: I’ll see you at school tomorrow. OLIVIA: Yeah- Dylan goes in to kiss Olivia. OLIVIA: Oh- DYLAN: I’m sorry... Dylan walks away as Olivia looks confused before smiling. SCENE 7 Olivia arrives home and slams the door, with Nancy rushing over to see her. NANCY: Where were you? OLIVIA: Getting answers that you couldn’t deliver. NANCY: What is that supposed to mean? OLIVIA: It means... I don’t think I can trust you! Olivia runs over to the stairs. NANCY: What did you find out? OLIVIA: Why bother? You're only going to deny it or act like its false- Suddenly, the doorbell rings. OLIVIA: Who’s that? NANCY: I don’t know... Nancy walks over to the door and peaks through the spy hole to see no one standing there. She opens the door and looks around. NANCY: Hello? Nancy looks down on the ground to see an envelope on welcome mat, reading it with a horrified look on her face. OLIVIA: What’s that? Nancy turns around. NANCY: Oh, nothing- Suddenly, they hear a huge slam upstairs. OLIVIA: Oh my God... What is that? They hear footsteps walking closer. Nancy puts the letter in her pocket. NANCY: (whispers) Olivia... Get over here! Olivia runs over to Nancy who backs up over to the front door, slowly opening it while Olivia keeps her eyes glued on the top of the stairs, before the Red Devil appears. OLIVIA: (screams) It’s him! The Red Devil slowly walks down the stairs, and Nancy quickly opens the door to turn around revealing that a second Red Devil is there. BOTH: (scream) Nancy slams the door, locking it. OLIVIA: What the hell... There’s two of them. The second Red Devil begins to kick down the door, as the first Red Devil inches closer towards Nancy and Olivia, who are backing up to the closet, where Nancy takes out the baseball bat. OLIVIA: (crying) Oh my- NANCY: Olivia, get behind me! Olivia runs around Nancy as they slowly make their way into the kitchen where the first Red Devil slowly stalks them. Olivia picks up a kitchen knife from its handle as they both stand over at the kitchen door, where Olivia attempts to unlock it. OLIVIA: It’s jammed! NANCY: Just jiggle it! Nancy attempts to swing her bat at the Red Devil. NANCY: Stand back! Olivia successfully unlocks the door and opens it, revealing the second Red Devil has come to the other side, who then grabs Olivia and pulls her outside. OLIVIA: (scream) Mom! Nancy turns around, shocked. NANCY: Olivia! Nancy turns back around to the Red Devil. NANCY: If you harm a single hair on her head, I will- The Red Devil grabs a frying pan and strikes across Nancy’s head, bringing her to the ground. SCENE 8 Meanwhile, Patty has come to the house and knocks at the door while the Red Devil looks over Nancy. Before focusing his attention on the woman at the door. PATTY: Hello, Olivia... It’s me, Patty Greenwald, there is something else i have to tell you. The Red Devil opens the door and grabs Patty inside as she screams, slamming the door. PATTY: (screams) Meanwhile, Nancy wakes up and hides behind the counter as the Red Devil drags Patty inside the kitchen, grabbing a blender, smashing the glass and turning it on as Patty screams and struggles to escape. PATTY: (screams) Help! Help! Someone help! The Red Devil then takes grabs Patty close to the blender, holding her face over the spiral blade. PATTY: (screams) Please, I’ll do anything! Nancy watches in horror before grabbing the baseball bat and using the opportunity to escape. Finally, Patty is killed as her screams are finally silenced and blood spatter goes over the Red Devil’s mask. The Red Devil then drops Patty’s body on the ground and focuses his attention on Nancy, only the realize that she has escaped. Meanwhile, outside Olivia struggles with the Red Devil. OLIVIA: (screams) Help! Help! Nancy hits the Red Devil over the head, knocking him to the ground. Olivia turns over to Nancy and hug as they both drop on the ground crying before hearing police sirens coming. NANCY: A neighbor must’ve heard us scream. Olivia turns over and notices that the Red Devil has disappeared. OLIVIA: Mom... Look! Nancy looks over to the ground and is shocked. OLIVIA: (crying) This isn’t over yet... Is it? FINAL SCENE As the police and ambulance are around the Walsh house, Bradley and Ridley watch from the sidelines as a car rolls up and a man steps out and runs past the police barrier. BRADLEY: Who is that? RIDLEY: I don’t know. The man runs inside the Walsh house and runs over to Nancy who is talking with Sheriff Hudson. KEVIN: What is going on? NANCY: Kevin? KEVIN: Is Olivia hurt?... Where is she- OLIVIA: Dad? Kevin turns around to see Olivia who is shocked. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)